


Sick Obsession

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Harry is obsessed
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Sick Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyAndMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/gifts).



> Thank you ThorneAndRose for the prompt!!

Harry woke, skin flushed, dick deflating, and his pants- wet from his nighttime orgasm- sticking to his skin. It had been three months since the Final Battle, and everyday had started the same. 

Embarrassed by his first wet dream in years after sleeping off the exhaustion of defeating Voldemort in Gryffindor Tower, he had chalked it up to finally being free. He had spent the last six years fighting for his life, and for the first time, he could breathe. 

After the fifth morning waking up in a pool of his nocturnal emission he wondered why he was dreaming of  _ her _ every night. He should be dreaming of Ginny; the girl he had spent the last ten months in a tent wanking over. The girl he loved. The girl he had refused to rekindle a relationship with because she wasn't  _ her _ .

Instead, he spent his sleeping hours imagining a soft hand touching his neck before slipping beneath his shirt. Her lips, less than an inch from his ear, whispering to him. His response, so innocent in real life, had changed to a breathy ‘yes!’ in his dreams. Every time his unconscious mind remembered her nails piercing his chest, his world exploded, causing him to awaken. 

The leading lady of his dreams started to take over his waking hours. He had to see her. Had to feel her touch again. He went to her trial and testified, begged, and pleaded for the Wizenagmot to pardon her. She had held him to her body and kissed his cheek in appreciation of his support. His dreams became longer, the feel of her and her lips on his skin adding more sensuality. 

He followed her divorce proceedings like a hawk. On the last day, he sat in the public gallery of the courtroom and silently cheered as she became single again. He wanted her. More than he had ever wanted someone before. He didn’t care that she had only been divorced for ten minutes. He didn’t care that she was old enough to be his mum, or that her son had been his childhood rival. 

He stood outside the courtroom in the empty hallway, waiting for her to exit. She looked beautiful as she walked towards him, a small smile spreading across her face. He opened his arms as she drew near and sighed as she stepped into his embrace.

He had taken her out to a celebratory lunch in London that day and memorised every smile and touch of her hand on his. The next month, he offered to escort Hermione to Kings Cross, knowing the woman of his dreams would be there to see her son off to school. He approached her as the train pulled out and invited her to dinner. 

His dreams had not abated at all since the first night. If anything, they were more powerful. She was coming to his new house tonight for dinner. He had told her he wanted advice on how to decorate it. Thankful for the table between them, his dick was hard as he watched her swallow her wine, wishing her lips were licking his essence from them instead of the chardonnay.

Three glasses of wine later, he sat next to her on his sofa as she effortlessly conjured furniture she thought would look good in the large room before vanishing it when she thought of something better. The ease in which she wielded her magic made him want her even more. Gathering all his Gryffindor courage, he moved closer to her. 

“Harry?” 

“I want you,” he spoke plainly. 

“I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“I don’t care. I want you. Have for a while.”

She looked him up and down and he could see her trying to decide what to do. Her eyes went soft as he smiled at her and placed his hand on her knee. Moving towards her, he gave her time to stop him before pressing his lips to hers. He fought to keep his eagerness for her controlled as she allowed his tongue to caress hers. She pulled away from him, pressing her forehead to him.

“What are you doing to me, Harry?”

“Anything you’d like me to do to you, Narcissa.”


End file.
